


Distractions

by Hey_a33butt



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, sidlink - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, FOREHEAD NUZZLES, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, WOO, happy tail wags, more kisses, sidon can purr btw, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_a33butt/pseuds/Hey_a33butt
Summary: Sidon needs to get his work done, but someone rather... distracting is in his room.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 196





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Wussup guys! I had some free time at two in the morning so here's a fic! Hope you like it!   
> (I think this one is my favorite so far)  
> Enjoy!

Sidon couldn't focus. The words on the political documents laid about on his desk almost seemed to read on without him, the letters dancing in front of his eyes, but not processing in his brain.

He's had to read the same sentence three times, now.

Sidon just couldn't handle it. When he looked up from his papers, Link was there. On his couch. and to make matters worse, he was _shirtless_.

The prince sighed and shook his head. _Focus, Sidon._ He thought. _Then you can--_

The crunching sound of an apple being bitten into invaded his thoughts. Sidon closed his eyes, stopping himself from indulging himself with a glance once more.

_Don't do it...don't do it...you'll just get distracted again..._

He could _smell_ the apple. It's sweet, fruity fragrance mixed with a more musky, familiar scent. The scent of just who was enjoying the apple.

_Oh, by the Goddess, pull yourself together!_

Sidon clenched his jaw and tried to re-read the document in front of him for the fourth time.

Another crunch of the apple interrupted his nonexistent concentration. He felt his tail flick in his frustration.

With a defeated huff, Sidon dropped his quill and stood up, before he beelined for his couch and practically flopped on top of Link's warm chest.

"Um...hi," chuckled the Hylian, completely confused but still set his apple down on the side table. Sidon let out a muffled grumble against Link's skin, making Link smile and wrap his arms around Sidon's large head. "What was that? Are you alright?" Sidon lifted his face to meet Link's eyes with his tired ones. 

"You're too distractiiiiing," whined Sidon, sticking his bottom lip out in hopelessness. Link raised an eyebrow. He even dared to look a little hurt.

"I...I can leave," he offered as he caressed Sidon's tail.

"No! No," exclaimed Sidon. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." he sighed. "You're just so damn _cute_! I look up and you're just completely at home in my room on my couch with me. I just...," Sidon trailed off, finding the right explanation. "Sometimes I can't believe it."

Link's eyes widened as his face began to change color. He couldn't handle those gorgeous eyes and that small, love-struck smile. He couldn't handle how Sidon was purring against his body and the look of absolute adoration on Sidon's face. His eyes could look into his broken, scarred soul and pick up the pieces.

Link glanced away before meeting Sidon's golden gaze again.

"Sometimes I can't believe it either," Link said meekly, looking away again as the tips of his ears turned red. Sidon's purrs escalated in volume, Link feeling the soothing vibrations throughout his entire body.

"Well then, I guess we're both dreaming," said Sidon with a toothy grin before kissing Link's stomach. Resting his chin on Link's belly, Sidon stared up in wonder at the man he loved so dearly. He really didn't want to go back to work.  
Link could practically feel Sidon's stare, his skin tingling and heating up anywhere the prince looked. His gaze moved from Link's eyes to his lips, then to his cheekbones, his jaw, his neck, back up again to his lips, and finally resting on his azure eyes again.

"If this is a dream," said Link as he dragged his hands from Sidon's tail to his face, holding it with his small, strong hands. "Then I don't ever want to wake up." Sidon leaned into the touch, sighing as he kissed Link's palms.

"Even if the world needs saving?" Sidon quipped with a smirk, pushing himself up to get closer to Link's face. The champion chuckled, pulling Sidon down by his headfins.

"You are my world, Sidon," Link breathed against Sidon's lips before kissing him passionately.

Sidon practically melted on top of Link, feeling all his worries slip away into bliss. He hummed in delight as Link bit his lip, causing the Hylian to smile into the kiss. Wagging his tail, Sidon retaliated with a nibble of his own on Link's lower lip. It wasn't enough to draw blood, just enough to excite Link a bit. Link let out a small moan that was music to Sidon's ears. Hylia, he wanted to hear more of those sounds _now_. He kissed Link deeper, even allowing his tongue to intrude into Link's smaller mouth. He slid a hand under Links' lower back, lifting him a bit so their bodies were flush against each other. Oh, he was _hungry_ for his Hylian. It was obvious Sidon had been wanting to kiss him all day with how fiercely he kissed him now. He let out occasional growls and purrs as he allowed his tongue to explore every inch of Link's mouth.

Feeling a wave of courage, he reached a hand under Link to firmly grab his ass, making Link gasp and let out a quiet moan. Sidon then moved down to Link's neck, leaving love marks on his skin for all to see. Link closed his eyes and sighed as he let Sidon's wonderful mouth mark his body. He wanted more, and he knew Sidon did too, but there was this nagging thought...

Before Sidon could go any further, Link pulled away, panting a little as he put a finger on Sidon's lips.

"Careful, Sidon," Link said with a grin, "If you keep going...," Link leaned in again, breathing words against Sidon's lips, making him shiver. "I won't be able to stop you." Link pulled away again, losing himself in Sidon's golden eyes--heavily lidded and pupils blown-out.

"You still have work to do, remember?" murmured Link, eyes flicking down to his lips before going back to his eyes.

"Work is the farthest thing from my mind right now," purred Sidon, releasing a low growl for emphasis. Link sucked in a breath as Sidon leaned into pepper kisses down Link's jaw.

Thank Hylia he was stubborn.

"C'mon Sidon, you need to finish it," Sidon moved down to kiss at Link's neck, making the smaller man swoon a little before putting his guard back up. He shoved Sidon away a bit to look into his eyes.

"Sidon," Link said sternly, looking up at his now defeated-looking boyfriend. Sidon huffed and stuck his lower lip out in defiance,

"But you're so cuuuuute!" He whined, looking down at Link with puppy eyes. "I can't resist you! It's like you've put a spell on me!" Sidon paused. "... _have_ you?" He asked. Link scoffed and smacked Sidon's headfin playfully. The prince laughed and nuzzled Link's forehead affectionately. Nuzzling back, Link hummed before narrowing his eyes in thought.

"What?" asked Sidon, his head tilting adorably in his confusion.

"So you're saying...," Link paused before looking up at Sidon with a wry grin. "That you can't take your eyes off me," he smirked, a gleam in his eye at the thought.

"I ...guess you could...say that...," Now it was Sidon's turn to blush. Link laughed and kissed Sidon's nose, earning a purr in response. Link then kissed his lips, slowly sliding his soft warm lips over Sidon's bigger, cooler ones. Sidon sighed and kissed back, enjoying the warmth his boyfriend's body was emitting.

Link had control of the kiss for a bit before Sidon took over again. With that bigger tongue and those larger lips, he could steal Link's breath away faster than he could blink.

And oh, by Hylia, he made sure link would never get his breath back.

"Sidon," Link breathed, giving him a small push again as he fought to regain control of his senses. Sidon took his time pulling away, stealing kisses as he backed away again.

"I know, I know," he huffed. And despite his efforts, Link allowed his greedy self to steal one more small, but meaningful, kiss. When he pulled away they both kept their eyes closed for a bit, savoring the feeling. Foreheads together, they opened their eyes to meet each other's gaze. They stayed like that for a bit, just looking, seeing, loving each other just through eye contact.

Link caressed Sidon's cheek, blinking slowly as he marveled at the man above him. He sighed before he spoke.

"Work first" he whispered, smoothing his thumb across Sidon's cheekbone. The prince gently grabbed Link's hand and kissed his knuckles before he nuzzled Link's forehead with a sigh.

"You're right," he mumbled, heavily lidded eyes still locked on Link. He didn't look like he was going to get up anytime soon. Link chuckled, forcing away his wants and desires and pushing Sidon away again.

"Go," he said with a giggle. "Work first, then we can finish where we left off." Sidon blushed but his tail wagged as his eyes glittered eagerly. He immediately stood and marched to his desk. With a toothy smile, he started to work.

"And try not to look at my ass too much." Sidon's head shot up.

"I wasn't— I didn't—," Sidon spluttered as a smirking, shirtless Link sat up on the couch, hair messed up from their make-out session. Sidon felt a pang in his chest at the sight. Oh, he wanted Link bad. Shaking off the turn on, a small, bashful smile grew on Sidon's face.

"Alright, maybe a little." He said.

Link laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP forgotten apple


End file.
